The lord of THE RING
by Guadalupe
Summary: Crossover, parodia. Un pozo con un fantasma enojado. Les suena? No? Bueno, en resumen, fanáticas asesinas, Mary Sues, personajes alocados, falta de Canon. Puaj!
1. Nunca dejes que el miedo piense por tí

Este es un crossover en el género parodia.

Implica:

The Lord of the Rings.

The Ring / The Call.

Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, ninguno de los tres es mío. De modo que la ausencia de demandas judiciales me sería sumamente satisfactoria… Muchas Gracias.

Recuerden que hago esto por amor; por amor al idioma castellano, bajo el cual se escribe mucha mierda en este sitio.

Creo que debería haber mayor impiedad hacia las porquerías que hay aquí, más parodia, más honestidad intelecual y más sentido crítico.

¿Por qué? Porque somos jóvenes y nos gusta escribir. Necesitamos pulir esos defectillos que todos tenemos y AHORA es el mejor momento. Así que no hay mayor gesto de bondad para los que escriben pavadas que señalarle con suavidad los errores para ayudarnos y crecer juntos.

A los lectores¡Ayúndenme! No se ofendan por el contenido de esto: analicen. Traten de averiguar qué es el canon, el fanon, la Mary Sue, todo eso. Si leen inglés les conviene leer los fics de Camilla Sandman, los de Ashly Potter y los de Meir Brin. Y tómenselo con calma, o como dice mi hermana: "tómenselo con soda".

"…Siguiendo con ojos penetrantes el rastro que llevaba al río y luego el curso del río hasta el bosque, Aragorn vio una sombra en el verde distante, una mancha oscura que se movía rápidamente. Se arrojó al suelo y escuchó otra vez con atención. Pero Legolas, de pie junto a él, protegiéndose los brillantes ojos élficos con una mano larga y delgada, no vio una sombra, ni una mancha, sino las figuras pequeñas de una especie de caravana atroz, como el centelleo de unas estrellas diminutas que los ojos no alcanzaban a ver. Lejos detrás de ella un humo oscuro se elevaba en delgadas volutas.

El silencio reinaba en los campos desiertos de alrededor y Gimli podía oír el aire que se movía en las hierbas.

¡Jinetes! -exclamó Aragorn incorporándose bruscamente ¡Muchos jinetes montados en corceles rápidos vienen hacia aquí!..."

No - dijo Legolas. El élfico rostro estaba pálido.- Son… son…

Aragorn se mantuvo en silencio, repentinos haces de terror iluminando sus ojos.

Fanáticas -musitó.

Efectivamente.

Eran muchas. Eran jóvenes y despiadadas.

Tenían la sangre fresca y roja de quien acepta su propio desequilibrio hormonal. Avanzaban con la velocidad de lo imposible, desbaratando la fresca brisa de la mañana, mutilando la hierba verde a su paso, cortando el cielo amarillo; las voces roncas de tanto gritar, la saliva ardiente y espumosa chorreando de los labios; las fotografías de Orlando Bloom estampadas en las remeras; con la belleza bestial de un orco y la ferocidad de un hipopótamo en celo.

No… -susurró Legolas.

No hablé de buenas noticias -dijo Aragorn, sombrío.-, pero buenas o malas las esperaremos aquí.

Los tres compañeros dejaron la cima de la loma, donde podían ser un fácil blanco contra el cielo claro y bajaron lentamente por la ladera norte. Entonces lo oyeron.

Podré decir, sin el temor más leve a equivocarme, que no hubiese habido hombre, elfo, enano o bestia alguna capaz de soportar aquel sonido inframundial, tétrico, resonante como campana; crujiente como los huesos mismos. Infernal, visceral, horrible.

�¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

¡TE AMO!

¡POTRO!

El elfo aulló, presa del terror. Sus ágiles pies trazaron círculos en el aire, el grácil cuerpo tenso en una huida desesperada. Corrió, apenas tocando el suelo, entre la verde pradera, bajo el radiante sol, la morbosa caravana del peligro avanzando omniosa tras él. ¡ Y corrió, ágil como el viento, como la brisa del verano intocada por los vientos de Mordor¡Corrió, como una flecha arrojada por los aires¡Ágil, leve, saeta élfica de gran renombre!

Y así como corrió, su propia agilidad, hija del terror, llevólo hacia un pozo enorme, de piedra, que la gente utiliza para extraer agua de las napas subterráneas más superficiales y algunos conocen con el nombre de aljibe, pero según los elfos es Morindórean laquallë, y embalado como estaba, no lo viólo, ignorólo, no lo esquivólo y estampólo. Así Legolas estrellóse, tropezóse, golpeóse el abdomenóse contra el borde del pozóse y cayóse estrepitosamente al terrible Morindórean, como hiciera hacía menos de un año Gandalf en Moria.

Los sabios recordarían la muerte del bello elfo con el famoso canto Lastgolondë, que los Sindar cantarían luego en Aman:

" Aire matinal

Cruzando los lacios

Y perfectos cabellos

Del perfecto elfo

Pero¡Ay!

Se cayó.

¡Malvadas impías mujeres herejes de la belleza! Por culpa de un grupito de tontas adolescentes,

El noble príncipe de Lasgalen no volvió a casa a pesar de que su padre lo esperaba

Con ansias."1

Y así feneció el mejor arquero de la Tercera Edad, de aguda vista y amable entre su pueblo; amigo de los Enanos como ningún otro de los de su raza que habitaban la Tierra Media. Tenía por delante un sino glorioso, mas una jugarreta del destino lo puso frente a una tropilla de fanáticas de Orlando Bloom. Fue demasiado para él. Y pregunto ¿No sería demasiado, acaso, para cualquiera?

Bueno… Continuará.

1 En castellano, los poemas del Señor de los Anillos son bastante feos. Bah, la mayoría. Me estoy dando el lujo de criticar a TOLKIEN? UH! No, pero en serio, creo que en la trilogía los poemas dan bastante asco. En inglés zafan.

Y sabed, hermanas, que amo a Orlando Bloom, también. ¿Quién no?


	2. El video

Este es un crossover en el género parodia.

Incluye:

The Lord of the Rings.

The Ring / The Call.

Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, ninguno de los tres es mío. De modo que la ausencia de demandas judiciales me sería sumamente satisfactoria… Muchas Gracias.

No se ofendan por el contenido de esto: tómenselo con calma, o como dice mi hermana: "tómenselo con soda". Y de cualquier modo… es una _parodia._

Ah, aclaración:

En inglés se dice que un Personaje está "fuera de personaje"cuando hace cosas impropias de su versión original. También, si un supuesto Harry se vuelve anticanónicamente idiota, por ejemplo, se lo llama "Stupid!Harry", para abreviar. Aquí podríamos decir "Dark!Hermione" o "HermioneDark!" o lo que queramos. Pero les aviso que algunas de esas expresiones aparecerán por aquí.

HermioneDark! estaba fumándose un cigarrillito en una casa que compartía con Snape, su marido, mientras esperaba a Ron, su amante. Estaba vestida de rojo con unas botas negras y se había pintado los ojos a kohl porque se quería hacer la mala después de la trágica muerte de Crookshanks. Estaba muy ocupada pensando en lo bonita que sería su vida cuando Harry Llorón entró desesperado en la sala de estar.

�¡NOOOO¡VAMOS A MORIR!

Ya lo sé.- murmuró HermioneDark, que sabía perfectamente que para hacerse la mala no había como parecer indiferente ante la vida y apática ante la muerte. Eso y decir "soy gótika" con una k innecesaria. Y acostarse con todo el mundo. Bah, aunque ella hacía eso desde antes, porque estaba totalmente fuera de personaje.

Ah. Qué alivio.- dijo Harry. Entonces recordó porqué había venido.- �¡PERO NO¡TE DIJE QUE VAMOS A MORIR¡ESTO ES SERIO, HERMIONE!

Hermione levantó una ceja, porque sabía que las chicas malas tenían mucha movilidad facial.

Ay, Harry, siempre haciendo lío.

¡Me llegó un video maldito¡Me llegó un video maldito¡Me llegó un video maldito¡Me llegó un video maldito!

Ah.- comentó ella con indiferencia. Hermione sonrió internamente. Qué bien que hacía de chica mala.

Harry tomó aire antes de decir con aire dramático:

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Está bien, Harry, te escucho.- respondió Hermione, poniéndose alcohol en el oído que le había comenzado a sangrar.

¡Está bien!-repuso Harry alegremente, y se sentó en el sillón, apoyando los pies sobre una mesita ratona.- Estaba rompiendo una de mis camisas para dar más lástima en la escuela cuando sentí un ruido muy, muy raro.

Harry hizo una pausa expectante, esperando que Hermione dijera ¿qué pasó? o algo así, pero ella no dijo nada, y el frunció el ceño antes de continuar.

Me levanté temeroso, porque últimamente me ha estado doliendo la cicatriz.- comentó, con aire de héroe dramático. Hermione tosió.- Oye, no deberías fumar eso.

Ya, ya. Lo que pasa es que la autora de este fanfiction quiso que me volviera alocada de repente. Y fumar es su idea de alocamiento.

Ah. Bueno, estamos hablando de mí ahora. El asunto es que ese ruido me asustó tanto que casi me agarra un ataque de asma.

¡Pero si tú no tienes asma!- interrumpió Hermione, con un gesto de desprecio muy punk del que se enorgulleció inmediatamente.

Muchas cosas me suceden Todo me sucede a mí. Sufro por cosas que ni siquiera podrías imaginar.- dijo él, entornando los ojos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, y Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

El asunto es que salí a ver qué sucedía y me encontré con esto.- y sacó un paquete.

¿Qué es?- preguntó Hermione curiosa, olvidando momentáneamente su papel.

No lo sé. Pero es un video… y venía con esto.

Extendió una tarjeta muy bonita y elegante.

"La cortesía me impide ser un fantasma vengativo normal y matarte en paz. De modo que, en caso de que estés leyendo esto, has de saber que si ves este video, morirás en un lapso que yo mismo te confirmaré por teléfono. Un saludo cordial. Nos vemos."

Hermione levantó una ceja, genuinamente impresionada.

Debe ser una broma pesada.- comentó.

Eso creo yo.- dijo Harry.- Pero pensé que seguramente tendría pornografía, y se me ocurrió compartirla contigo.

Hermione sonrió.

Qué bueno eres.

¿Lo miramos?

Por supuesto.

Harry puso el video en una VHS que estaba inexplicablemente allí, en una casa de magos, e encendió el también incomprensible televisor.

Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón.

Al principio, sólo se pudo ver la habitual "lluvia" o estática del televisor. Luego se escuchó un suspiro.

Te lo dije.- comentó sonriente Harry.- Es de la buena.

Pero nada "bueno" apareció. Simplemente un árbol. Luego, otro árbol. Más tarde, las manos de un hombre trabajando un arco de madera. Después, Un caballo, otro árbol, otro, otro. Y, por último, un aljibe. Ahí se escuchó una voz muy bella, probablemente de hombre, que dijo las únicas palabras de video.

Morindórean laquallë.

Hermione y él sintieron un escalofrío. En ese momento el video terminó y la estática volvió a ocupar la pantalla.

Sonó el teléfono.

Yo no atiendo.-dijo Hermione.

Yo tampoco.-respondió Harry.

Ambos, sin embargo, se pusieron de pie. Fueron hasta el teléfono.

Hermione levantó el tubo.

Siete días.

¿Qué?

Un suspiro muy parecido al del video resonó en el tubo.

Dije siete días.

Ah. Bueno, adiós.

Nos vemos.

Nos vemos.

Hermione cortó. Harry, todo lloroso y temblando, preguntó:

¿Y¿Qué dijo?

Siete días.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Harry se marchó corriendo. Hermione levantó una ceja y se felicitó por ser tan mala. Entonces recordó que no tenía teléfono, y se dio vuelta para inspeccionar el aparato, pero éste ya no estaba.

Eh, Hermione¿estás aquí?-preguntó una voz familiar.

Sí, Severus.-respondió, y corrió a saludarlo. Pero estaba pensativa. ¿Porqué habría tantos árboles en ese video¿Y no tendría ese fantasma que sonaba tan sexy ganas de salir con ella? Mm. Esto había que averiguarlo.


	3. Si vas a morir, muere acompañado

**Altariel de Valinor**: Gracias por tu lindo review y tus sabios consejos. No sé si se podrá poner la misma historia en dos secciones. Habría que averiguarlo.

**Nerwen**¡Gracias¡Voy a intentar no decepcionarte!

**alex black bird**¡Gracias¡Sigue leyendo, por favor!

**Boni**¡¡Mi amor¡Cuánto tiempo hace que no te encuentro! Me alegra que Hermione te haya gustado. La idea era reírse un poco de las historias en las que un personaje cambia su forma de ser tan de un día para otro, que no tiene sentido. Y sí¡¡¡pobrecito Legolas! (Suspiro y sacudón de pestañas) Me encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Soy mala, y cruel. Pero amo a Orlando Bloom. En materia elfos, sin embargo, quiero más a Elladan y Elrohir (se limpia las babas) o a Fingolfin, Fingon, Finrod, Fëanor… y los otros personajes del Silmarillion. Bueno, Te mando un beso. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Ayer estuve con fiebre, me desmayé, no comí nada en todo el día porque estaba descompuesta. Me tuvieron que ir a buscar a la escuela, un bajón. Pero acá estoy, hoy estoy re bien, y leer esos ¡CUATRO! reviews me hizo tan feliz que ahora ando saltando en una pata. GRACIAS.

Capítulo 3.

Tonta!y!enamorada!Ginny estaba muy calmada, bordando florecitas en un mantel y horneando pasteles cuando Llorón!Harry llegó.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

¡OH!-dijo Ginny, llevando una tierna manita a su preciosa boquita.- ¡Debe ser Harry!

¡Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

¡Allí voy, doncel mío!- exclamó Ginny, moviendo estúpidamente los brazos.

Harry entró en la pequeña cocina de la madriguera abriendo la puerta con la expresión atribulada de Justin Timberlake, y descubrió que se había quedado con la puerta en la mano.

Oye, lo siento.-dijo, con su habitual facilidad para pedir disculpas.

Oh, amor, no pidas disculpas… ¡Todo es causa de la terrible situación económica que nos embarga!

Sí, sí, como sea. –respondió el chico empujándola lejos de sí con disimulo, porque la Weasley se le había pegado como una sanguijuela.

¿Porqué has venido a mí, amor mío, luego de tantas súplicas y rechazos?- preguntó Ginny.

De hecho, buscaba a Ron, y tal vez a tu madre para que me diera algo de comer.

Ah.-soltó decepcionada la muchacha, y volvió a sentarse a bordar con cara de día de lluvia.

Harry iba a decirle algo, pero se encogió de hombros, y subió las escaleras hasta la puerta de Ron, que estaba tirado en la cama con barba a la mitad del pecho, tocando una lira y con media docena de sahumerios de anís prendidos para ocultar el olor a María.

Paz, hermano.- dijo Ron, una vez que Harry le pisó la cara dos o tres veces para que reaccionara.

Sí, sí, paz. Oye, Hermione te extrañó ayer. Dice que compró un conjunto de ropa interior de los Chuddley Cannons, y que vayas a verla pronto, a menos que desees provocar su ira.

Oh.-comentó el pelirrojo, tocando _Los santos vienen marchando_ en su lira.

Harry se sentó a los pies de la cama.

Tengo un video maldito.- dijo, mirando al dueño de casa con ojos desorbitados y lacrimosos. (Había estado todo el día oliendo cebolla para poder hacer eso). - A los siete días de verlo te mueres.

Ron levantó una ceja y se rascó la oreja con la lira.

¿Qué tiene¿Pornografía?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

Entonces no vale la pena.-respondió Ron, sin dudar ni un momento.

Lo ví ayer con Hermione.- masculló Harry.-Inmediatamente después de verlo sonó el teléfono, y una voz dijo "siete días".-el pelirrojo se había dormido de nuevo. Harry le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz y retomó su historia.

Y el asunto es que ese video era… raro.

¿Cóbo qué?- preguntó el otro joven, con la nariz obstruida por un par de algodones.

No sé. ¿Quieres verlo?- el muchacho moreno miró a su amigo con cara de desafío.

Dal vez.- dijo Ron.- ¿Pedo, qué es do que diene, que do hace dan impoddande?

Lo que lo hace tan importante es…-murmuró Harry, trágicamente- esto.- y sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta que le había mostrado antes a Hermione.

El muchacho pelirrojo la observó un rato y se rascó la barba, pensativo.

Mmh.-concluyó, queriendo decir 'pero qué tenemos aquí'.

Mm, Mmh.-retrucó Harry, diciendo 'ya ves por qué es tan interesante'.

Mmmm, mmmm, Mmmh.-observó el joven barbudo 'Ah, ya me parecía a mí.'.

Y¿vas a verlo?- dijo Harry.

Ron tomó el video y lo puso en una reproductora de video.

El video se inició, con el usual suspiro.

Ron levantó una ceja.

¿Esdás segudo de que no es podnogdafía?

Sí.-respondió el otro, un tanto cansinamente.

Las imágenes volvieron a aparecer. Harry sintió, esta vez, más cosas que la vez anterior. Recordó que la primera vez que había visto el video, no había observado nada. Estaba tan decepcionado porque no había ninguna película condicionada, y tan asustado al oír el teléfono después, que el contenido del video se le había pasado totalmente por alto. Ahora veía que lo que le había parecido una simple sucesión de imágenes de árboles, era algo más. Para empezar, vio que en la primera imagen la vegetación era frondosa; frutos dorados colgaban de las ramas y las hojas eran muy verdes y muy bonitas. La siguiente estaba iluminada como si fuese un anochecer; y las hojas caían de los árboles arremolinándose en el viento. Luego, con luz muy blanca, un cielo nuboso y gris, no había viento y los árboles pelados, de cortezas negras, permanecían quietos. En la siguiente toma, de cada rama surgían brotes tiernos, había flores muy pequeñas entre las hojas nuevas. Y entonces había una panorámica de un bosque… y a Harry le pareció ver plumas.

Entonces un ruido lo distrajo, y al mirar hacia atrás, a la ventana, le pareció ver a una figura vestida de gris. Cuando observó más cuidadosamente, ya no estaba.

El video ya había terminado y la estática poblaba otra vez la pantalla del televisor, con su lluvia insistente. Ron parecía haber resurgido de su apatía y miraba fijamente la pantalla del televisor, impresionado. En ese momento, sonó un timbre.

Harry miró a su amigo.

Ron volteó la cabeza, y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Sobre la cómoda notó un aparato de teléfono. Llegó hacia él en tres zancadas.

Siete días.

Y el conocido tuuuuuuu… se apoderó del tubo

Entre los jóvenes se formó una nube de silencio.

Harry.

Ron.

Yo no tengo teléfono.

Cuando los dos amigos volvieron a mirar la cómoda, no había ningún aparato de teléfono.

Tampoco tienes TV.

Ah, sí. Pero la autora de este fanfiction hace lo que quiere con el canon, y hace argumentos llenos de agujeros. Si quiere hacer un crossover de mala calidad entre tres cosas que no tienen la más mínima relación la una con la otra lo hace y listo.

Ah. Eso explica porqué Ginny es una mezcla entre tu madre y Heidi, y porqué Snape tiene tanto sex-appeal repentinamente.-comentó Harry acomodándose los anteojos.

O porqué aparecen alumnos de intercambio en Hogwarts.

O porqué Hermione se casó con Snape si sólo tiene dieciséis años. Y cómo es que Draco Malfoy se volvió bueno, se enamoró de Luna Lovegood y se compró un circo.

Oye, vamos a ver a Hermione. Ella piensa por nosotros dos.-dijo Ron.

¡Está bien!-aceptó Harry, feliz de poder delegar la responsabilidad en otro.

Partieron rumbo a la extraña mansión de Hermione, que hoy estaba en humor Mejor!Alumna!Hermione.

Mejor!Alumna!Hermione los recibió con la melena despeinada y una pila abismal de libros.

Oye, ApodoTontoParaHermione, porqué no estás arregladita como me gusta a mí.-preguntó Ron, olvidándose de los signos de pregunta.

No tengo tanto tiempo para alisarme el pelo ni para llamar la atención con trucos estúpidos de adolescente ahora que sé que voy a morir. Trato de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo disfrutando con mi esposo, y cuando él no está, contigo.- y lo miró con su mirada "Estilo McGonnagall".

Ron también vio el video.-dijo Harry.- Vinimos para ver si nos puedes salvar.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

Yo no sé que va a ser de nosotros. Pero me dí cuenta de que las imágenes del video tienen que ver con las estaciones. La verdad, creo que son las experiencias de vida de un fantasma vengativo que fue -mientras vivía, claro- un ser mágico y sublime que habitaba los bosques y pertenecía a una raza superior y legendaria. Pero, por supuesto, es una impresión mía. Podría ser cualquier cosa. ¿Me pasas la pluma?

Harry sacó el video de su morral, lo volvieron a ver, repasando detalles, comieron un poco de pochoclo (palomitas de maíz), tomaron la leche y jugaron al Sega. Bah, al menos eso hicieron Ron y Harry, porque Hermione trabajó toda la tarde dando vueltas entre los libros, y cuando llegó Snape, se marchó sigilosamente hacia la habitación matrimonial. Pero en ningún momento dejó de pensar en el enigma.


	4. Mary Sue y Propaganda Subliminal

**Nerwen:** Hola! Bueno, sobre Hermione, los personajes estos son una burla de los personajes de muchos fanfictions: Marionetas que se llaman igual que Harry, Ron o Hermione, pero que hacen cualquier cosa. Por eso son inestables y hacen cualquier bobada… al menos esa es mi excusa, je.

**Boni:** Mmmm. Me parece que si pensás que Ginny es tonta o sumisa estás un poco equivocada. De cualquier manera, es cierto que no es muy de armas tomar la pobre. Hablando de Ginny¿se puede saber qué tienes que hacer que es taaaaaaaaaaaan importante que no actualizas _Mi vida como Draco Malfoy_, que, dicho sea de paso es un fic divertido y agradable? Espero leer más cositas tuyas por aquí, linda. Te mando un beso.

**Altariel de Valinor**: Qué bueno verte de nuevo por aquí. Es un placer ver que siguen leyendo, y no salen corriendo aterrados.

**La Hija del Viento**: Bienvenida, muchas gracias por los cumplidos ¡Me sonrojas!

Ya que están lean mi otro fic Arco y Flecha y díganme si lo sigo o no, por favor… No recibí reviews y me parece lo voy a quitar.

Es un placer ver que siguen leyendo. Gracias, mil gracias por tomarse el tarbajo de leer, y además, reviewear. Aquí vamos. Ehem.

¡Ya sééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé! -gritó Harry, olvidando que las letras mayúsculas pueden no acentuarse.

Hermione y Ron salieron de la habitación de Snape, sospechosamente despeinados y desarreglados. Harry, concentrado en sí mismo como estaba, no se dío cuenta.

¿Qué te pasó?-preguntaron, muy preocupados.

¡Mándemoles una copia del video a Voldemort!

Para empezar, Harry, -dijo Hermione, pintándose las uñas de un rojo fortísimo- se dice mandémosle, no mandémoles. Para continuar, no necesitas gritar como un energúmeno todo el día. Tampoco es necesario que emplees cuatro signos de admiración para dar énfasis.-Hermione tomó aire, se acomodó la túnica, y continuó.- Por otro lado, es buena idea. Saquemos una copia, y enviémosla a Voldemort.

¿En qué estado de humor estás hoy, ApodoTontoParaHermione?-Preguntó Ron, que hoy estaba pasando más por Roquero!Drogadicto!Ron que por Músico!Bohemio!Hippie!SinTalento!Ron.

Hoy estoy definitivamente Ramera!Consumista!Hermione,- le dijo la muchacha, poniéndose unos zapatos de 6000 galleons, un collar de diamantes y un sombrero de seda china.- me voy de compras. Ustedes traten de arreglárselas solos por hoy.

Y sin decir más, la chica se fue.

Harry y Ron se miraron desesperados.

Es el tercer día…-dijo Ron.- se nos acaba el tiempo.-sacó la guitarra.-voy a componer una canción… y luego voy a drogarme un poco. Tal vez me recorte un poco la barba.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Harry abrió la puerta de la casa (que dicho sea de paso, no era de él sino de Hermione y Snape, o mejor dicho, de _Los Snape_), y apareció una muchacha bellísima, con cabellos de oro, con un ojo verde y el otro a su lado (N/A: al que lo entienda primero le doy un premio); pechos turgentes, una cintura de avispa, piernas más largas que su tren superior, nalgas de mulata, piel blanca pero bellamente bronceada; Belleza era su apellido, Gracia su segundo nombre, llevaba, orgullosa, la frente en alto; sabía que en el mundo nadie podía comparársele.

Hola, mi nombre es Mary Sue.- dijo ella.

Faghhnhhhalllabllbbgluuuuuuuphhhhhhhfaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- respondieron ellos. Mary Sue rió con una risa suave, bella, cristalina, perfecta; les secó la baba, y entró, trayendo con ella una brisa de renovación y frescura.

Chicos, Chicos. Deberíamos presentarnos¿no creen?- trinó, sonriente.

Harry Potter.- dijo Harry, tratando de salvar a Ron de asfixiarse con su propia saliva.

Ya sé.- suspiró Mary Sue, y sonrió delicadamente.- Y tú eres Ron Weasley. Oh, Harry, siento mucho lo de Sirius. Yo sabía que él era inocente, lo supe por medio de una visión en la que mi madre me contaba todo. De cualquier manera, vine de parte de la orden del Fénix, para cuidarlos a ustedes y a su amiga Hermione.

¿Eres miembro de la orden?-preguntó Ron asombrado.- ¡Pero si pareces de nuestra edad!

Lo soy, - replicó ella con voz armoniosa.- pero me gradué de Beauxbatons antes de tiempo. Verás, el entrenador de los Quiberon Quafflepunchers me vio jugando al Quidditch a los trece años y me quiso para la liga. Mis padres me hicieron estudiar en dos años con maestros particulares y obtuve todos los títulos a los quince. Al final, decidí que mi destino estaba en la lucha contra el mal. Dumbledore me convocó.

Ah.- aceptó Harry. Eso lo explica todo.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!- Canon Ginny entró a la casa de Hermione.- ¡El Canon nos ha abandonado! Yo no puedo soportar esta situación. Me estoy volviendo loca. Un grupo de Fanon Ginnys ha tomado mi casa y la han llamado "La casa de las Ginnys" ¡Es terrible, chicos¡Hay una Ginny Ingalls que el otro día se hizo pasar por mí y bordó todos los manteles de la casa con florecitas úrpuras! No, si esto no puede ser… ¡Y dónde ESTÁ Hermione!

La joven se fue, hablando a gritos, a buscar a Hermione por toda la casa.

Bueno, chicos.- dijo Mary Sue, como si nada hubiera pasado.- ¿Qué tal si le mandamos ese video a Voldemort?

Sí, sí…- dijo Harry.- pero¿cómo lo hacemos? Ron había tenido una idea, creo.

¿Uh?-preguntó Ron, en cuatro patas, peleándose con una mesita ratona.- Las mesa me habla, Harry. Yo soy el profeta, he venido a salvarnos de los videos malos, malos, malos, preciossso. La messssa, ssí, mi preciosssso.

Ron, límpiate las narices. Tienes… eh... harina.- replicó Harry. Volviéndose a Mary Sue, agregó.- Es actor y, además, panadero.

Ella asintió.

Voy a hablar con mis contactos y veremos si puedo hacer algo. Tú no te preocupes.

Acabo de tomarme un martini con Narcisa Malfoy, -anunció Ramera!Consumista!Hermione, con montones de bolsas de compras en las manos, envuelta en gasa y satén de colores cremosos y llena de adornos de plata.- Dice que dado que le caigo bien y estoy casada con un ex-mortífago y se me nota que soy una trepadora, tal vez me consiga una cita con alguien que sepa dónde puedo alistarme. Ya saben, al club de los machos con complejo de inferioridad. Y yo me hice la tonta, le dije si uno llegaba a conocer a Voldy, y me guiñó un ojo y dijo "él podría estar en donde menos lo imaginas"- Hermione notó a Mary Sue.

Tú eres una Mary Sue.

Mary Sue asintió.

No me caen bien las de tu tipo, querida.- dijo Hermione, mutando lentamente a su yo habitual. – Pero en esta historia alocada nos serás útil.

Gracias.- dijo Mary Sue, que, como buena Mary Sue que era, reaccionaba siempre de la forma más adecuada para cada situación.

¡Hermione!- Ginny llegó del piso de arriba con un libro de color rosa horrible.- necesito que me prestes este libro, te doy un beso me voy tengo que hacer algo muy importante- y se fue por la puerta de calle.

Y se fue.- comentó Hermione, con aire de relator de fútbol.- bueno, siéntate, Mary Sue, Harry, trae un Chablis de la cocina, Ron, aparenta estar sobrio. Yo voy a traer libros de la biblioteca de mi marido.

Hermione volvió en cuestión de segundos. Trajo un portfolio con fotos extraídas del video para que Mary Sue las viera y sacara conclusiones.

Lo que necesitamos es saber dónde está Voldemort.-dijo Mary Sue, con los dos ojos, el verde y el azul, brillando preocupademente. Harry se limpió la baba con disimulo.

Debemos pensar en el mal más puro y perverso que podamos imaginar.-dijo Harry.

Todos pensaron en silencio.

Microsoft.-dijo Hermione.

McDonalds.-sentenció Harry.

Britney Spears. La moda en los años 80.- dijo Mary Sue.

Puaj.- soltó Hermione.- Eso sí que es perverso. Yo estaba pensando en la celulitis.

¡Oh, sí!- aprobó Mary Sue.- ¡Voldemort _tiene_ que tener algo que ver con eso!

Yo…. Faghhhhghhh.- Ron se rió, babeando.- papitas fritaaaaaaaaaaasssss, sssí….

Ya sé - interrumpió Harry- conozco a alguien que es peor que todos ellos.

¿Quién?- preguntaron todos.

No la conozco… pero la oí nombrar.

¿Quién es?- azuzó Hermione, ansiosa.

Le dicen… la momia.

Hubo una pausa.

Vamos a Buscarla.- dijo Hermione.-

¿Van a algún lado sin mí?- Ginny, puramente Canon, entró en la casa de nuevo.

De hecho, nos vendrás muy bien.-dijo Hermione.

Bueno¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Mary Sue.- Vamos a cazar momias.

Ginny levantó las cejas y miró a Hermione inquisitivamente.

Es una Mary Sue llamada Mary Sue que viene a ayudarnos. Prepárate y vamos.- indicó Hermione.- Será una larga jornada.

Bueno, yaaaa voooooooooooy! Mándenme consejos, ideas, críticas, lo que sea. ¿Qué piensan que va a pasar? Lamento que este capítulo fuera tan flojo pero ando sin tiempo. Más tarde lo reescribo, si quieren.

Ah, por alguna Razón, no acepta muy bien mis guiones de diálogo. Disculpen.

Les mando un besito, Guadalupe.


	5. Buscando datos con Porry

**alex black bird**: El premio es para Alex Black Bird! Un montón de besos y abrazos por entender uno de los chistes más malos de la historia.

**Boni**: Hola, bonita¿cómo estás? Me alegra ver que no te cansaste. Me tendrás que perdonar pero no te entiendo. ¿De qué Oli estamos hablando¿Y qué pareja¿Pareja¿Estás segura de que no me mandaste un review para otra historia? Muy confundida pero con cariño, Guada.

**Nerwen**: Bueno, con un ojo verde y el otro azulado. De verdad, se _supone_ que eso es un chiste. Se supone.

**Erione**¡Gracias! Lo único que no entiendo es eso de la coherencia. ¿Coherencia, yo?

Nota importante de la autora:

Bueno, la verdad, he tardado más de lo que pretendía en escribir. Me está costando mucho, porque tengo un miedito interno de errar el tiro y apuntar para un lado al que no quiero llegar.

Espero que se note que esta historia no quiere tirar la piedra y esconder la mano. Somos todos culpables y todos nos reímos juntos.

Yo creo que la fanfiction no es nada más que la expresión escrita de lo que uno se imagina a raíz del trabajo de un artista. Nada más.

Así, todos tenemos derecho a escribir lo que sea, porque fanfiction es eso: lo que querría haber hecho si hubiera estado allí, o lo que me gustaría que hubiera pasado. Yo respeto lo que otros escriben, y me parece que este es un género en el que vale todo, porque estamos aprendiendo.

En fin, esto es tan sólo un poco de humor autocrítico, donde todos tratamos de mejorar y nos reímos de nosotros mismos.

Esta historia no es una patada para quien escribe mal, si no un guiño de ojos para que tratemos de evitar algunas de estas cosas. Y también es para que los lectores seamos honestos a la hora de criticar. Por ejemplo, hay muchas cosas que se dicen de las Mary Sues. Pero lo que pocos pueden hacer bien es distinguir una heroína de una Mary Sue. Casi todas las protagonistas femeninas de las que no se dice que son feas son confundidas con Mary Sues. Y eso también está mal.

Ah. Si leyeron El Señor de Los Anillos, van a ver un pequeño guiño de ojos al Profesor Tolkien. Adivinen cuál es.

Un personaje Canon, una Mary Sue y tres personajes volubles y dominados por diversos autores de fanfictions emprendieron, entonces, la búsqueda de la Momia. No tenían demasiada idea de cómo ni dónde podrían encontrar a tan misterioso personaje, y, antes de terminar el tercer día de la primera proyección del video, deseaban obtener noticias, por insignificantes que fueran.

Ron estaba en su etapa Adolescente!Tan!Inmaduro!Que!Dan!Ganas!De!Pegarle! (o Inmaduro, para abreviar); y Hermione, en pleno apogeo de Histérica!Hermione, no hacía más que pelearse con él. Harry aún no salía de su etapa Llorón, pero presentaba destellos de Héroe!Trágico, y a veces de Showman!Harry. Sólo Ginny se comportaba casi normalmente, y Mary Sue, que no hacía más que ser una tranquila y relajada Mary Sue.

¡Es cuuuuuulpa de los Slytherins!- gritó Ron.

¿Y dónde hay un Slyhterin por aquí?- bramó Hermione.

¡Ahora que te casaste con un Slytherin los defiendes¡Hiciste lo mismo con Krum, de repente te llevabas bien con los Durmstrang y…!

¡EXACTO¡Estoy casada, y no tienes derecho a reclamar porque eres mi AMANTE!- Cabe mencionar que esta interesante conversación, en pleno camino al Caldero Chorreante, llamó ligeramente la atención de los transeúntes. Ginny y Mary Sue tuvieron la decencia de enrojecer, pero Harry, demasiado concentrado en despeinarse frente a una vidriera, ni se inmutó.

Si mamá supiera…-masculló Ginny.

Mary Sue la miró comprensiva.

No creo que lo sepa.- observó, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ah, no, yo tampoco. Pierde cuidado.- repuso Ginnny.- Lo que pasa es que uno se olvida de que no están… en su Canon. Y es tan molesto oírlos decir… todas esas… estupideces.

¡Y ni siquiera sé qué te ví!- aulló Hermione, y unas mujeres que pasaban aplaudieron apreciativamente. Se oyó un "¡Bien por ti!", y Harry, pensando que esos elogios eran para él, sonreía y saludaba.

Por ejemplo,_ eso_. Ron y Hermione, y también Harry, están demasiado ocupados para tener una vida sexual azarosa. No sé porqué piensan que… ¡además, somos jóvenes magos de la década del '90!- Ginny miró seriamente a su blonda compañera.- No somos mocosos hormonales del siglo XXI. Si lo piensas, tiene _sentido_. Fíjate, los muggles de las últimas generaciones han sido muy… hormonales, porque han sido sobreexpuestos a estímulos a través de la televisión, la literatura y la publicidad. Nosotros no compartimos su cultura, vivimos casi un 70 más; es obvio que nuestro rango de iniciación sexual será un poco más tardío. ¿Además, porqué tienen que convertir a Hogwarts en Beverly Hills, o en Scream, o en, Merlín me perdone, Dawson's Creek? Ah, olvídalo. Ya sé que no puedes responder.

Mary Sue, como buena Mary Sue que era, siempre respondía de la manera más adecuada para cada situación. De modo que, manteniendo esa cara de interés imparcial que hace que los demás se sientan cómodos para hablar, miró a Ginny con una mirada de simpatía y prosiguió el camino en silencio. _Eso_ es una Mary Sue.

¡Y yó qué¡A ver si alguna vez te preocupaste de veras por mí!- seguía Hermione.- ¡Nunca, nunca consigo que me apoyes en algo¡Siempre te parece que lo que yo hago es una idiotez, como la PEDDO!

El pobre Ron parecía haberse transformado en Dominado!Ron, y Hermione, peligrosamente cercana a la Señora Weasley, le estaba restregando su falta de moral en la cara. Ginny hubiera preferido que discutieran sus problemas de alcoba por la calle antes de ver esta imitación errónea de sus padres. Tantos autores de Fanfictions pensaban que Ron y Hermione terminarían como los Weasleys que daba asco.

Ginny ojeó a Harry y pudo verlo mirándose en las vidrieras y canturreando levemente. La pelirroja revoleó los ojos y miró a su compañera, buscando aprobación.

¿Ves?

Me temo que sí.- suspiró Mary Sue Hamilton, cambiando la larga trenza de hombro. Miró a Ginny con expresión pensativa, con el ojo verde oscuro y el ojo celeste clarísimo; y a Ginny le dio, como siempre, una impresión rara. Le daba un toque asimétrico a su rostro, pero como tenía ojos pequeños y gatunos, no se le notaba. Típico de Mary Sue.

De repente, un silencio se apoderó del grupo. Las dos compañeras se miraron aterradas, y se dieron vuelta, muy lentamente. Ron iba ¡llorando! por lo bajo; Hermione caminaba con paso maníaco, y Harry caminaba muy erguido.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny violentamente.

¡PUES PREGÚNTALE TÚ!- bramó Hermione.

No me grites.- dijo secamente Ginny.- Me vas a tratar con respeto porque ahora yo soy la más responsable de este grupo.

¡TE GRITO TOOOOOODO LO QUE QUIERO PORQUE TE QUIERO GRITAR Y PUUUUUUUUUNTO!

No. No me gritas porque yo demando que no lo hagas.- respondió, más tranquila, Ginny.

¡ESTÁ BIEN!

Después de este pequeño paréntesis, hubo un silencio, y nuestra Mary Sue carraspeó para romper el silencio.

Lo que pasa es que Hermione le dijo que no es buen amante.- decidió intervenir Harry.

¡Argh! Chicos, no vengan con esto. Hermione, tú no eres así.- protestó Ginny.

En ese momento, hubo un ruido como de explosión.

¡Es Porry Hatter!- exclamó Harry, desde el piso.

¡QUIÉN!- aullaron las chicas, con las manos en la cabeza, y en cuatro patas.

¡Porry HATTER; el que nos vende MARIHUANA!- bramó Ron, rodando para evitar un escombro.

¿NO PODRÍAS GRITAR MÁS ALTO¡CREO QUE HAY UN OFICIAL DE NARCOTRÁFICO QUE NO TE OYÓ EN TIMBUKTÚ!-saltó Hermione, totalmente histérica.

¡NO HAY DROGAS **_MUGGLES_** EN LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA, DEMONIOS!1 - estalló Ginny.

¡DEJEN DE GRITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!- clamó Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El silencio se apoderó de todos. Pero poco tuvo que ver con el exabrupto de Harry. Porque en ese momento, un par de pies enfundados en zapatos amarillos se detuvieron a centímetros de la nariz de Hermione.

Los ojos de la muchacha subieron lentamente.

Continuaban esos pies unos pantalones azul eléctrico. Más allá de los pantalones, un buzo gris y un rostro decididamente familiar. Tenía ojos verdes y nariz recta, y un sombrero de cowboy rojo, bajo el cual una mata de rulos negros le llegaba hasta los hombros. El conjunto le daba aspecto de cantante de música tropical.

Hola.- dijo el extraño.

Hola.- dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie, y sacudiéndose el polvo.

Lamento este inconveniente.- se disculpó el hombre, haciendo un gesto con la mano abarcando la esquina, la calle… la manzana… en sí, toda la zona afectada por la explosión.

No hay problema, - tosió Ginny, limpiándose la tierra de los ojos.

Estaba… haciendo unos ciertos… experimentos… con…- comentó el joven, mirando distraído un escombro que parecía la cara de Judi Dench.- y… ah, Harry, Ron. ¿Cómo les va? Siguen en la escuela.

Sí.- respondió Ron, tratando de sacarse una basurita del ojo.- Chicas, éste es Porry Hatter. Porry, estas son Ginny, Mary Sue y Hermione.

Hola, chicas.- dijo Porry con una sonrisa momentánea, desganada.

Hola.- murmuraron ellas, a destiempo, con diferentes grados de descontento, y en el caso de la blonda, indiferencia.

¿Vienen a por el pedido? Porque aún no me han enviado…-comenzó Porry.

¡No!- interrumpió Ron, tratando de evitar nuevos encontronazos con Hermione.

Estábamos de paso, simplemente…- dijo Ron, mirando los edificios destruídos con intriga.

Estamos buscando a una persona.- se le adelantó Ginny, con decisión.- No sabíamos por dónde empezar, y nos dirigíamos al Caldero Chorreante.

El muchacho la examinó, impasible.

No conozco a todo el mundo.- expresó, con cautela.

No. Por supuesto que no.- Ginny sonrió amargamente.- Pero tal vez sí conozcas a esta persona.

Porry miró hacia otro lado. Mary Sue vio que se movía con una tensión ligera, levísima, que antes no tenía. Por alguna razón, estaba nervioso.

Oye.-dijo la rubia, sin demasiados deseos de intervenir.- Realmente necesitamos que nos ayudes.

Y, ya sabes. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí. Cuentas con nosotros.- Ginny tenía desasosiego en la mirada, y Porry casi dejó que el impulso de seguirla lo dominara.

Hoy por ti, mañana por mí. Eso me dirán después de hablar con ustedes.- dijo, sombrío el joven. Suspiró.- La Momia es peligrosa. Espero, y más les vale, que no la hagan enojar ni me mencionen.

¿Vas a decirme en dónde está?- preguntó Ginny. El joven se envalentonó sólo de verle la expresión ilusionada. Pero no podía hablar.

No.

Los amigos se sintieron desalentados.

Estamos en un aprieto muy grave. La verdad es esa. No podemos decirte qué es lo que nos pasa. Pero… no vamos a hacer nada. Son sólo… negocios.- explicó Ron.

Serán negocios muy urgentes.- observó el otro, arreglándose el sombrero.

Sí, lo son.- dijo Hermione.

Hay vidas en juego.- aparentemente Harry no había podido resistir la oportunidad de introducir una frase heroica en la conversación.

Mira,- dijo Porry, ignorándolos y mirando a Ginny. Sacó un lápiz del bolsillo.- Tengo un par de nombres. ¿Tienen papel?

Los ojos de la gente dicen muchas cosas. Son como ventanas.

Cuando dos lámparas de agradecimiento se prendieron detrás de las pupilas de Ginny Weasley, Porry Hatter se sintió sumamente recompensado.

"Laureey Maharthie,

Meaceachrean,

Padaboof. -

Lazy Buldine. (En Capot)

Meyra,

Camilla

Ashley, (las chicas de Plaf Boureau)

Virhinia W."

Mientras nuestros cinco amigos se acurrucaban en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante, la lista les resultaba un dolor de muelas. No entendían nada; los nombres no les sonaban, y las posibilidades parecían achicarse a cada minuto. Pero, mientras el reloj marcaba las diez y una cerveza de manteca los reconfortaba, a duras penas podían sentirse demasiado desanimados.

Bueno, nos vemos. Perdonen por la flojera de este capítulo.

1 Si bien las apariciones de Mundungus Fletcher en_ La Orden del Fénix_ parecen indicar lo contrario, es bastante probable que lo que dice Ginny sea cierto. Me late que lo que hay en la pipa de Mundungus es puramente mágico, y no una mezcla rara de plantas, como algunos me han dicho.


	6. Viaje accidentado en dos horas

Nerwen: Me alegra que te guste Porry. Bueno, me estabas esperando? El que espera gana! Acá voy, estoy super inspirada.

Lulita-YeLlOw: Gracias! Argentina tambien, no? Me emociona mucho encontrar compatriotas en la red, no sé por qué. Yo tengo una negación con los argentinismos. Trato de usarlos lo menos posible para hacerme entender y terminan pensando que soy colombiana, cubana, cualquier cosa menos argentina.

Sabela: Gracias! Pronto viene el capítulo siete, lo prometo.

Les repito que aprecio mucho los reviews. A mí me cuesta mucho escribir reviews y soy una más de esos lectores silenciosos... Por eso aprecio mucho el esfuerzo de gastar un par de minutos en escribir algo.

Este capitulo no es muy divertido pero sienta las bases para los próximos. Ya saben que no tengo dinero, y por lo tanto, no soy dueña de nada? Bueno, les avisé.

El Verdugo San' Cho-Panza San era de origen dudoso, características indefinibles y detalles difusos. De alguna manera, se creía que era oriental, y se sabía a ciencia cierta que había matado a su mujer porque no tenía dinero para irse al café; aunque su identidad sexual seguía siendo un misterio insondable, y pensándolo bien, era mejor no saberlo. Podría haber sido una mujer que mató a su marido, pero el hecho era que mataba y se hacía llamar Señora.

Ginny Weasley, mirando un reloj que amenazaba con perderse en unas doce de la noche interminables, pensó que el famoso video había sido visto a esa misma hora por su hermano, y dos horas antes por Harry y Hermione. Vio al Verdugo San' Cho-Panza San, y observó esa lista de nuevo. De sólo mirarla se sentía desanimada.

Ron, sentado a su lado, ahora estaba en Intelectual!Ron, por lo que era una delicia de compañero.

Voy a hablar con la Señora.- dijo Ginny. Se levantó tan rápido que nadie pudo entender bien lo que decía. Pero sus amigos y la mitad del Caldero Chorreante se quedaron más que helados al verla acercarse a la mesa del Verdugo.

¿Puedo sentarme?- le preguntó. La cara, enorme, redonda, de ojos aceitunados y expresión amorfa, daba miedo en su aparente inocencia. Tenía una cara de bebé, la piel muy pareja y los cachetes sonrosados. La expresión de los ojos era infantil y sorprendida, y todo esto era terrible, como una broma amarga, o como una sombra que acecha a las niñas mientras juegan. Pero el Verdugo no hizo más que asentir.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Tengo un problema.- dijo, inclinándose hacia delante.

No veo qué puedo yo hacer con eso. No tengo nada que ver.- dijo el Verdugo, aún con esa tétrica expresión de niño asombrado.

Oh, no. Seguro que no.- asintió ella. – Pero tal vez pueda ayudarme. Como… como un favor personal.

El verdugo la miró desconfiado. Se concentró en su cazuela de mariscos, con una ceja erguida. La muchachita pelirroja no se movió de su lugar, y él/ella procedió a ignorarla. Pero, pasados unos momentos, el Verdugo comprobó que esa estaquita colorada no tenía intenciones de moverse.

Señora…- empezó la joven.- Por favor. Es sólo si conoce a alguna de estas personas.

Y extendió una lista de papel arrugado, escrita a los arañazos con tinta roja.

El Verdugo la miró, reblandecido/a. Frunció el ceño, pues sabía que esos nombres apuntaban a una sola cosa.

Virhinia vive en Hogsmade, Frutville Sticks.

¿Perdón?

Frutville Sticks.-repitió el Verdugo, ya un poco irritado/a.

¿Y eso dónde queda?

Vete si no quieres que actúe como un personaje de una película de Quentin Tarantino.

La chica pareció recibir la indirecta y se fue sonriendole. El Verdugo volvió a mirar fijamente la cazuela de mariscos, pero no pudo evitar pensar, con una sonrisa interna, que era una chica simpática. Lástima que se estuviera metiendo sola en la boca del lobo. Luego recordó las frases garrapateadas en ese solitario papel, y supo que Porry Hatter estaba, de nuevo, en problemas.

Cuando el Canon está jodido, pues, está jodido. Cuando el Canon no te quiere, bueno, tengo que informarte que no hay posibilidades de que empiece a quererte de repente, así como así.

Y el Canon estaba jodido. Hoy, la voluntad de los autores quería estropearles los negocios. Después de un sueño flaco en el Caldero Chorreante salieron a Diagon Alley, sabiendo que las redes Flu estaban tan congestionadas como el día anterior, cuando habían tenido que atravesar la ciudad desde lo de Hermione hasta el viejo pub por medios muggles. Un poco frustrados, sólo tenían la lista y los datos del Verdugo.

¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta Hogsmade?- dijo Hermione, hoy Pesimista!Histérica!Hermione.

Elemental, Hermione.- dijo Intelectual!Ron con tono snob.- a pesar de tus conocimeintos teóricos, no tienes una pizca de cultura general. Vamos a trasladarnos al Ministerio de la Magia y buscaremos transporte de emergencia.

Ginny suspiró quedamente.

No sean estúpidos. Hablaremos con Fred y George y tomaremos el túnel ilegal hasta el Bosquecillo Maquiavélico de la Señora Fungus.

¿Qué?- preguntaron los no-Weasleys a coro.

Ah, sí.- admitió Ron.- Lo olvidaba.

Entraron en Sortilegios Weasleys, y Fred estaba sentado leyendo una revista de corte y confección que enseñaba a hacer bragas.

Hola, chicos.- dijo, apenas levantando la vista.

Hola Fred. – saludó Ginny.- ¿qué haces?

Estamos haciendo un chasco para una señora amargada. Queremos hechizar una de sus pertenencias para que se vea como otra cosa. George pensaba hacer un encantamiento de ilusión en una de sus revistas. –respondió vagamente.- ¿A qué venían? – preguntó.

A usar tu túnel ilegal hasta el Bosquecillo Maquiavélico de la Señora Fungus.- respondió Hermione.

Es necesario. Hay vidas en juego.- dijo Harry, sin poder contenerse más.

Pasen, sí sí. Con tal de que no vuelvan pronto.

Ginny suspiró, muuuy cansada. Mary Sue, que estaba haciendo cosas casi nunca vistas en una Mary Sue, como ser colaborativa y mantenerse al margen, o no robar pantalla, le sonrió tristemente. Como diciendo "Vamos, Ginny, un poquito más y ya terminamos". Pero Ginny era uno de los personajes más reactivos ante la falta de canon, y estaba muy enojada.

Hoy es el cuarto día, Ginny.- comentó Harry, esquivando una estalactita colosal.

No me digas.- murmuró ella, esforzando la vista en la oscuridad del túnel.

Pues, ya sabemos que nada de esto va a funcionar.- dijo resueltamente Hermione.

No digas eso- rogó Harry con ojos enrojecidos.

"La vida es un plato de fideos." Redbird Taylor.- recitó Ron, con aire sabihondo.- Así, para desarrollar una metáfora elocuente no es necesario utilizar comparaciones rebuscadas. Con los sencillos elementos de la vida cotidiana se pueden establecer alegorías muy eficaces.- y sonrió, satisfecho.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados.

Muy bien, Ron. Felicitaciones. – dijo Ginny.- Ahora vuelve a la realidad.

Ay, ustedes no comprenden el alma del artista.- suspiró Ron, mientras avanzaban cuidadosamente.

No, la verdad no.- le soltó Ginny.

No tenían ni la más pálida idea de qué hora podría ser. Se suponía que el túnel, a duras penas, se cruzaba en dos horas. Pero estaban yendo muy lento y la oscuridad era casi maciza, como una prescencia más que una ausencia de luz (**1**), y las luces de las varitas no eran de mucha ayuda.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lo que en ese momento sucedió no podría ser explicable con facilidad. Pero fue como si el piso los tragara, cual un pantano, solo que de él salieron a una grieta, un vacío, algo infructuoso e interminable.

Cayeron. Si uno hubiera pasado cerca, seguramente habría oído algo así como:

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-(Hermione, liberando un _si _sobreagudo.)

¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?- (Ron, muy distraído y sin comprender.)

¡AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUXIIIILIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOO!- (Harry)

¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - (Mary Sue, discreta como siempre.)

¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH?- ( de nuevo, Harry)

¡aaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAA!- (Harry)

¡LAPUT!SIMMADREYMECGOENSANPETERSBURGOYENLASBARBBASDEMATUSALÉN!- (Ginny)

¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!- (Harry, otra vez.)

Pero esa caída, como todas, tenía un final. Ese final dio en el centro de una laguna cenagosa y helada, envuelta en niebla. Era enorme, y las cavernosas paredes estaban tapizadas en hiedra verde. La iluminación era mejor que la del túnel, pero azulada y difusa.

Los cinco cayeron en ella haciendo diferentes variedades de splash, y lanzando luego una serie de imprecaciones del estilo de "¡Qué fríooo!".

¡Argh!- soltó Ginny, muy frustrada, mientras se arrastraba, entumecida, por la costa barrosa.

Ron y Hermione forcejeaban para salir, y lograron finalmente subirse a una roca. Se tendieron allí, con la respiración entrecortada. Mary Sue estaba panza abajo en la orilla, y Harry, de rodillas, la cabeza apoyada contra el suelo.

Muévanse.- indicó Mary Sue entre toses, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Creo que me rompí un güeso.- se quejó Harry.

Se dice _Hueso_.-corrigió Hermione.- Y qué esperaban. Ya les dije yo que no iba a funcionar.

"El optimismo es la llave del éxito." Pino Alam, 1982.-recitó Ron.

Salgamos de aquí antes de helarnos, por favor.- insistió Mary Sue.- Si nos quedamos quietos será peor.

Cierto.- dijo Ginny, que ya estaba de pie.

A regañadientes, todos empezaron a movilizarse.

¿A dónde vamos ahora?- le dijo Ginny, entre susurros, a la chica rubia.- A mí me late a la izquierda. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Es un poco difícil.- comentó Mary Sue. Recuerdo que avanzabamos hacia el sur. Haz el encantamiento brújula.

Ginny sacó la varita, y el norte apuntaba hacia la derecha.

A la izquierda, entonces.- sonrió.

Avanzaron por el rocoso camino, resbalando sobre el barro y temblando entre la niebla. El viento aullaba entre las grietas, llorando no se qué penas. Sombras indecisas los saludaban a cada esquina.

Vamos a morir.- dijo Harry.

"La Muerte es sólo la oscuridad en que la vida se apoya para brillar." Eline McEnthyre.- Ron recibió un golpe en la nuca.- Ay. "La ira es miedo, el miedo es…" ¡Auch!

Así está mejor.- comentó Hermione, mientras Ron se sostenía la oreja con la mano.- Ah, Ron, no te quejes. Ya crecerá de nuevo.

¿No hace más calor aquí?- le preguntó Mary Sue a Ginny.

Los cinco se detuvieron. Era cierto. Hacía un poco más de calor.

Debemos estar cerca de la salida.- murmuró Ginny.

De repente, la pelirroja se echó a correr, riendo como una loca.

¡Ginny, espera!

Pero fueron unos metros apenas los que recorrieron antes de detenerse de nuevo, porque la luz no provenía de una apertura, ni el calor de la seguridad del mundo exterior.

Un enorme Casino se erigía en medio de la gruta. Sí, un casino.

Con unas puertas derruídas y de hierro, modeladas y forjadas en formas extrañas, y el nombre "Casino Bonacap" en legras de un azul eléctrico que lastimaba la vista, era custodiado por dos tipos colosales vestidos en azules y verde flúo. Los cinco amigos no podían mirarlos directamente, pero uno de los tipos les dio gafas negras a todos.

Bienvenidos a Casino Bonacap.-los saludó.- Pasen.- Y con una sonrisa malévola.- Los estábamos esperando.

Gra… gracias.- tartamudeó Hermione, que era la que estaba más cerca. Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry para que dejara de temblar.

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido espeluznante, y nuestros cinco amigos entraron, medio muertos de frío y azorados, a un casino de pisos fluorescentes y luz negra. Había máquinas tragaperras colosales que al décimo intento te tragaban entre gritos. Mesas de pool rojas cuyas bolas salían despedidas con violencia y atacaban a los jugadores desprevenidos. Las cartas tenían doble filo, la ruleta rusa era el juego más frecuente; toda clase de malabares peligrosos y extrañezas circences poblaban las esquinas.

Ay no.- dijo Harry.- Estoy empezando a hiperventilar.

"Valiente de corazón es el que no se deja avasallar." Maurice…-comenzó Ron, pero Ginny le pegó un puñetazo en la sien.- Ay.

De veras, estoy, ay… creo que me da asma.- lloriqueó Harry.

No tienes asma.-rugió Ginny entre dientes.

Yo les avisé.- dijo Hermione, con suficiencia.

Ginny Weasley estalló en un bramido sobrenatural. Unos cuantos de quienes estaban a su alrededor miraron con curiosidad durante unos instantes y pronto desviaron su atención hacia una mujer a la que una mesa de billar estaba intentando aplastar.

¡Calma, Ginny, calma!- Mary Sue abrazó a su compañera pelirroja.- ¡No te alejes del canon¡Tú no eres así!

Fue como si hubiera pronunciado una serie de palabras mágicas. Ginny abandonó la ira y se echó a llorar.

Calma, calma, Ginny. Calma¿sí?

La chica asintió, mientras Mary Sue le ofrecía un pañuelo.

La autora de esta historia quiere volverte violenta. No te dejes vencer. No dejes que te haga lo que les hizo a ellos.

Lejos de estar preocupados por la menor de los Weasleys, como lo estarían normalmente, Hermione bailaba sobre una mesa con una fuente de frutas sobre la cabeza, Ron inspeccionaba la pata de una mesa y Harry le contaba a una moza que era un pobre héroe trágico. Ginny hizo un par de snif snifs, y se limpió la cara.

Creo que necesitaba estallar.- murmuró.

Eres una persona estable y relajada. Entiendo que todo esto del video y los días te haga trizas los nervios, pero… creo que si te irritas demasiado vas a caer en el personaje que quieren que ocupes.

Voy a necesitar que me ayudes.- observó Ginny.- Ellos están… como estúpidos¿sabes? Y van a morir si no logramos nada.- Miró a una mujer que bailaba esquivando cuchillos que se clavaban a sus pies.

Mary Sue se sintió más conmovida por esta declaración que por el llanto de Ginny. No supo bien qué decir, pero asintió. Ese simple movimiento significó el inicio de una gran amistad entre ambas. Pero claro, en ese momento no lo sabían.

Si llegamos aquí debe haber sido por algo¿no crees?- observó Ginny, casi recobrada.

Mary Sue miró a su alrededor.

Deberíamos buscar a los chicos y averiguarlo.- dijo.

Ginny levantó a Ron de un rincón en el piso en el que estaba recitando poesías de Torcuato Gémini a la pata de una silla Luis XVI. Mary Sue separó a Harry casi a arañazos de una mujer que estaba por darle limosna.

¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Ginny, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sonar demasiado frustrada.

Aquí.- respondió la aludida, con un racimo de uvas en la mano y un manojo descomunal de billetes en el escote. Ginny cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

No… quiero… saber… de dónde… sacaste… eso.- murmuró.

Vamos a investigar. Vengan.- dijo Mary Sue, mirando a Ginny con preocupación.

Pero…-dijo Harry, entre lágrimas.- ¡Estaban por darme dinero!

¡Esto es grave, Harry!- rogó Ginny.- Debemos irnos.

Te conseguiremos más dinero.- colaboró la blonda compañera.

Yo te daré un poco.-ofreció Hermione, muy feliz. La pelirroja y la rubia tuvieron que reprimir un ligero escalofrío de asco.

Por un momento pareció que Harry estaba considerando lo mismo que ellas. Pero luego simplemente sonrió, y se limpió las lágrimas.

Está bien.-

Bueno…-dijo Ginny, aún muy sensible.- vamos…

Ron, murmurando mala poesía por lo bajo; Harry, feliz, contando billetes; Hermione comiendo uvas con los billetes en el corpiño.

Lo único que ayudaba al único personaje canon era que sentía, en el fondo del pecho, que algo iban a encontrar. Mientras observaba a un hombre de mal aspecto que ofrecía sospechosos dientes de oro a quien acertara a la ruleta, no podía evitar preguntarse quién podría estar allí. Pero entonces vio, entre el mar azul del casino, una palabra verde bordada en una bandera negra.

¡Padaboof! - exclamó.

¿Dónde?- preguntó Mary Sue.

¡Allí!- dijo Ginny, corriendo hacia el cartel.

Bajo la bandera había una mujer de pelo amarillo, con raíces negras y larguísimo. Tenía los ojos anormalemente grandes y claros. Tenía muchos dientes de metal, adosados con diamantes, en la extraña sonrisa. Estaba vestida con un mallón dorado y era obvio que bailaba como corista o algo por el estilo. Las largas piernas blancas estaban enfundadas en botas azules.

¡Observad!- decía una voz- ¡Malistra, la bella asistente del mago Padaboof, trae ya el blanco cajón¿Para qué usará Padaboof este cajón, Malistra?

Oh, ya verán. - dijo con una voz muy grave la mujer.

Oh, tan misteriosa como siempre. ¡Ahora, con ustedes, el grande el único, Xavier Padaboof!

El público aplaudía a rabiar.

Gracias, gracias, querido público.-dijo un hombre vestido de blanco que apareció en ese mismo instante.- Hoy voy a complacerlos con el Cuartel –señaló el cajón.- de la Descuartización Indolora.

El público lanzó gritos de entusiasmo. La multitud azul se veía tétrica, y a nuestras dos amigas se les pusieron los pelos de punta.

Voy a necesitar un voluntario.

Silencio total. Se pudo escuchar una tos aislada. El canto de un par de grillitos, que festejaban el fresco de la gruta. De repente, un llanto de bebé.

¡RON DICE QUE QUIERE IR!- aulló Harry.

Toda la multitud volvió la cabeza hacia ellos.

¿Qué¡No, yo no… !- protestó Ron.

Vamos, anda, así podrás investigar.- le dijo Harry, empujándolo al escenario.

Es cierto, Harry. Muy buena idea.- comentó Ginny, bastante sorprendida.

¡Pero…!- continuó Ron.

¡RON SE OFRECE!-gritó Hermione, señalándo al pelirrojo.

¡Tenemos un participante!- festejó la voz en off.- ¡Malistra, ve a buscarlo!

La aterrorizadora rubia lo tomó del brazo con una fuerza poco común en una mujer de su tamaño y lo arrastró al escenario. Cabe mencionar que Ron estaba defecándose de miedo.

¡Un aplauso para nuestro valiente colaborador!-aulló el locutor. El público rugió y aplaudió. Los cuatro jóvenes entonaron un cantito de "¡Ron¡Ron¡Ron!" para darle ánimos, pero el chico estaba blanco como un papel de impresión.

¿Está listo, Señor, para entrar en el Cuartel de la Descuartización Indolora?- preguntó el mago, sonriendo malignamente.

Eh… creo que sí.- dijo Ron, pálido, pero con expresión solemne.

Pues bien. Malistra.-llamó el mago.

La mujer metió a Ron en el cajón a empujones. Ginny tenía un nudo en la garganta. Un ruido de tambores empezó a sonar, para dar suspenso.

Ahora voy a alejarme un poco de la narración de los hechos propiamente dicha. No puedo explicar, no podría hacerlo ni aunque lo intentara, cómo cortaron ese cajón.

En medios, cuartos tercios, octavas, dieciséisavos. Los restos quedaron en la mesa como polígonos blancos de madera, sin la más mínima relación con la forma anterior del cajón, ni con Ron.

Ahora, joven amigo, díganos. ¿No es cierto que casi no duele?- preguntó el mago.

Masomenos.- dijo la voz ahogada de Ron.

Ah, pero no dirá que duele demasiado.- observó el mago, acariciando su serrucho.

No, por supuesto que no.-se apresuró a afirmar Ron.

Ah, ya me parecía.- comentó el mago, produciendo risas entre los espectadores.- Ahora¡Abando!- exclamó, y con una nube roja, Ron reapareció, pero con una mano en la cabeza.

Oh, es un ligero inconveniente.- dijo Padaboof, tranquilo, ante el silencio atónito del público. - ¡Abando!

Ron recuperó su mano, y bajó a las corridas, con expresión de shock, entre los aplausos y vítores de la multitud.

¡Saludos al Señor Ron!- aullaba la voz en off.

Cuando por fin terminó Míster Padaboof, Nuestros amigos se acercaron a la parte trasera del escenario, un cortinado negro que defendía los camarines. Entraron silenciosamente, y lo primero que observaron fue que en los camarines había luz artificial.

Señor Padaboof.- llamó Ginny.

Sí. Aquí estoy.- dijo una voz aburrida.

Frente a ellos había un hombre regordete y de aspecto cansado.

Se había quitado las pelucas y los maquillajes, el gran traje blanco, y la faja. Parecía arruinado y triste, con las entradas en el pelo y la barriga prominente.

Supongo que quieren saber cómo hago mis trucos.-dijo, con un dejo de ilusión.

Me… me temo que no.- dijo Ginny.

Ah. Debí suponerlo. Ya nadie se interesa por los hechizos. Ya nadie se interesa como antes.

No crea…- dijo la muchacha.

No, niña. Eres joven. Los jóvenes no entienden los dolores de los viejos. No los entienden. Antes era famoso y lograba que la gente sintiera ánimo, odio, alegría o terror. Hoy ya me conocen. Ya no soy una novedad. Ahora nadie se asombra.

Ginny no supo muy bien qué podía decirle a ese señor que se sentía tan desanimado por los años. Pensó que tal vez, si lo consolara, los ayudaría. Era egoísta, pero sólo podía pensar así en ese momento.

Pero hablemos de ti, niña.- dijo el hombre, y al mirarla, parecía otra vez el mago que habían visto antes. Tenía un poco de malicia en los ojos.- Vienes a buscar y no a dar. No te molestes en fingir interés. ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

A la Momia.-

La respuesta de Ginny Weasley produjo una chispa en los ojos del mago.

No puedo decirles nada. ¡A ellos!- gritó.

De repente se vieron atacados por millones de tipejos extraños. Comezaron a correr, saliendo del camarín, cruzando por sobre las mesas, pero los mozos, los clientes, las máquinas tragaperras les cerraban el paso. Una mesa de pool se lanzó sobre Hermione pero Ginny la apartó. Las bolas de billar caían del techo en dirección a ellos, y al errar producían cráteres en el suelo.

¡A ellos!- se oía por todos lados.

Corrieron y un mozo los atacó a bandejazos, mientras un par de coristas tiraban arañazos. Los esquivaron y llegaron a un hueco enorme. Cuando estaban atravesándolo oyeron un grito desgarrador, y vieron cómo unos perrazos enormes salían tras ellos.

¡Reducto!- aulló Hermione. El hueco se tapó con cascotes y los perrazos no pudieron hacer más que ladrar, ofuscadísimos.

Traumatizados, aterrados, se apartaron del hueco cerrado entre toses y jadeos.

Recién después de unos segundos se dio cuenta ginny de que el aire era puro y de que estaba pisando una hermosa parcela de pasto verde.

Chicos.- exclamó.- estamos afuera.

Luego no dijo nada entendible. Aulló de felicidad y se arrojó al cesped antes de echarse a correr en dirección a unas edificaciones que se veían en la lejanía.

Mary Sue sonrió y se lanzó detrás de ella.


End file.
